Barricade
Barricade is the codename of C.O.P.S.'s crowd control specialist. His soft-spoken, level-headed demeanor makes him suited to defusing riots and standoffs. On the television series, the character's real name is Stan Hyde.“The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1” His action figure and the comic book series give his real name as Stan Bach.Barricade Action Figure Card Action Figure Story Stan Bach grew up the eldest of eleven children in a house with one bathroom. From childhood, he became an expert at keeping the peace during tense, crowded situations. Despite his expertise, he employs violence only as a last resort. This skill served him well when he joined the Detroit police during the Motown riots. He enthusiastically volunteered for crowd control even when none of his colleagues wanted it. This quickly impressed the top brass, who'd come to rely on Barricade during the toughest situations. While Barricade can fight when the situation requires it, he prefers to settle disputes by negotiating. Between cases, he roams the streets of Empire City and takes time to listen to the concerns of the people he has sworn to protect.C.O.P.S. #2 Appearance Barricade is known for his expertise with a shield and with his signature weapon, a state-of-the-art pneumatic prod known as the Mule. When the lever is pressed, this device can extend a cushion at any target and retract when the lever is released. Highway uses this device sometimes as well but not as often.The Case of The Baffling Bugman Animated Series The Case of The Bogus Justice Machine Barricade is seen hanging around Mace frequently. A real odd couple, with one being a quiet type, the other a hot-headed type. In this episode, Head City Councilman Vargas instigated the manufacturing of the Instant Justice Machines and programmed them to enforce the law of Empire City the wrong way. The machines arrest people for minor offenses while setting free crooks such as Berserko and Ms. Demeanor who commit the most major of offenses. To make matters worse, Vargas is bribed by Ms. Demeanor through the Big Boss into using the Justice Machines to replace the C.O.P.S. team as the head law enforcers of Empire City. To get to the bottom of this corruption, Mace and Barricade are sent to infiltrate a factory belonging to Vetrocon, the company that manufactured the law-enforcing robots. When they bust inside, the two real law enforcers end up getting captured by the robots and held prisoner at the warehouse area of the building. They are later freed when Barricade befriends one of the robots named JIM who was standing guard over the two C.O.P.S. and persuaded him to release both of them from the bonds, promising him he will not get deactivated if he does release them. He did so just as their friends were barging into the factory to not only rescue Mace and Barricade and defeat the robots but to also apprehend Vargas as well. When the C.O.P.S. cornered Vargas in the control room of the factory, Vargas suddenly warned the team to get back, threatening to push a button that will cause the factory to self-destruct. Mace, the hot-head, began making all sorts of violent threats against Vargas with a strong intention to jump on him. But Barricade quiet and restrain Mace and peacefully negotiates with Vargas into giving himself up to the C.O.P.S., which he did after he gave everyone a scare when he had his finger an inch closer to the button. Barricade knows there is always a way to settle matters in peace without resorting to violence to solve problems. This is something even Mace learns as well. Barricade's Video Highlights *The Case of The Bogus Justice Machine Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:C.O.P.S. Officers Category:Males Notes